1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and locking assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking assembly suitable for the locking of a sliding door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks generally used in conjunction with a sliding door typically include a locking element having a beak or tongue which hooks into an opening on a corresponding latch, strike or keeper. Such types of locks can be fairly easy to overcome and often times provide little resistance to unauthorized entry through the sliding door or unauthorized unlocking of the lock itself.
Another problem often associated with locks for sliding doors is the tongue may be in an extended, or locked, position while the door itself is open or ajar. The door may be inadvertently closed while the tongue is extended, thereby causing damage to any one or more of the door, the tongue, the lock as a whole or the adjacent keeper. This can result in the undesirable and potentially expensive repair, or even replacement, of any one or more of the aforementioned components.
Referring first to FIGS. 1 and 2, an example of a prior art locking assembly used in conjunction with sliding doors is shown and described. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an interior escutcheon or latch 11 in a prior art locking assembly 10 for use with a sliding door (not shown). The interior escutcheon 11 includes a movable locking element 12. The locking element 12 is shown in greater detail in FIG. 2.
Locking element 12 includes a locking portion 13 and is movable in an upwardly and downwardly direction for the locking and unlocking of locking assembly 10 in response to movement of a control switch 14. Upon activation in a downwardly direction, locking element 12 secures onto an opening in an adjacent keeper (not shown) to secure the locking assembly and to lock the door. This prior art locking assembly also includes a backup lock 16 for providing additional support to the locking elements as needed or desired, such as at night, or if the house, building, etc. will be vacant for an extended period of time. However, as noted above, one problem with such prior art locking assemblies is that the locking elements can be fairly easily disengaged from the keeper to unlock the door in an unauthorized manner, or can be forced open in a relatively simple manner, even if the backup is activated.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved locking assembly suitable for use with a sliding door and that can easily and inexpensively replace the prior art locking assembly already in place with the sliding door to be locked.